


Mess Hall Talk

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always try to make Matt angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Hall Talk

"Kylo Ren keeps the ashes of his enemies in his bedroom. That is so badass, right? Did you know that each of the Knights of Ren have unique helmets?"

Techie smiled to himself as he listened to Matt dumping his Kylo Ren information on him. He knew that this was a sign that Matt was having a good day and he was more than willing to endure facts about the terrifying Force-user Matt seemed to adore. "Unique helmets?"

"Yeah! I wonder what they each mean." Matt smiled at Techie, one of his legs shaking rapidly under the mess hall table. "I think..."

"Who let the carnival freak and the Kylo fanboy in here?!"

Techie winced, biting his lip as Matt's leg stopped shaking. "Matt..." He reached out and took Matt's hand into his own, squeezing it. He worked on cracking his knuckles, knowing that the sensation helped calm him. "Matt, let it go..."

"Fuckers..." Matt snarled.

"Let it go..." Techie squeezed as hard as he could, waiting until Matt looked into his eyes. "I love you. Let's go somewhere nice and you can tell me about Kylo some more."

Matt hesitated but slowly nodded his head. He smiled at Techie and stood up, allowing himself to be led out of the mess hall.


End file.
